wwe vs final fantasy advent children
by k1LL3R-m1Nd7
Summary: wwe vs final fantasy: advent children.... first reno and rude.... others to come, i will try to make it better for us wwe fans i am trying with what i have.... i dunno why i did the 2nd chap noone reviewd the last....oh well....
1. Chapter 1

WWE VS FINAL FANTASY 7: ADVENT CHILDERN!

you see it all started one day when i got sugar high (not as sugar high as i ussualy get mind you)  
but sugar high nonetheless. i was pondering the thought of sepiroth and his theme song "one winged angel"  
anyway i was also rather pissed off at certain wwe superstars (edge,lita even though lita doesnt wrestle anymore at the  
time of writing she was, and randy orton.) so after watching advent children 3-4 times in the same day, pondering all this  
and getting sugar high, i made this.

first match: tag team match: reno and rude vs the worlds greatst tag team!  
second match: hardcore match: kane vs cloud  
thierd match:i submit! match: cid highwind vs kurt angle  
fourth match: vincent valintine vs john cena  
fith match: undertaker vs   
sixth match: edge vs sepiroth  
seventh match: lita vs yuffie  
eighth match: tag team: DX vs loz and yazoo

JR: and first up tonight we have the worlds greatst tag team against the final fantasy tag team of... what are thier names again?  
king: reno and rude JR! i have the profile sheets to help us call the match!  
JR: oh really? let me see... hmm... says here reno and rude work for the big final fantasy coropration shinra and they are both close friends  
king: being close is all well and good in this world but do reno and rude have what it takes to beat the worlds greatst tag team?  
reno ran down the ramp yelling random stuff and rude just walked down ignoring reno's yells.  
skip sceen! (coz i couldnt be botherd to have WGTT walk in)  
the bell whent off and reno and shelton benajamin started fighting.  
half way though reno was pushed into rude who fell from the mat on to the floor his trademark sunglasses splling off his head,  
and reno who was tossed out of the ring landed stright on them crushing and breaking them.  
rude: you bitch!!!  
JR: isnt he soposed to be the calm one king?  
king: aprently not...  
rude grabes a sledge hammer and slams it in shelton benjamins face, the reff calls for a disquailification.  
JR: the worlds greatst tag team win by disqualification!  
king: that was also a intresting match... to think rude just lost it like that over his sun glasses...  
the last thing we see is rude standing over his smashed sunglasses crying

that was the 1st chapter... if anyone... here ya know doesnt get it ill add some explaining bits a pieaces later for those who dont know wwe or Final fantasy 7 advent children but um... review coz yeah im not sure weather to keep goin...


	2. Chapter 2

final fantasy 7: advent children vs wwe!  
chapter 2: cloud vs kane. 

JR: well that was one unexpected outcome for the last match king king: yeah... but now we have cloud vs kane JR! wwe's own big red machine vs cloud the leader!  
JR: clouds been known to be kinda emo at times but is a teriffic fight i wonder if the big red machine has his work cut out for him or not king.  
king: come on JR! this is kane! the sadistic monster that set you alight! give him some credit!  
JR: time to see who will win the inferno match!  
slow chemical bleared though the speakers and kanes pyros whent off, kane walked up to the ring and gave a sadistic smirk climbing into the ring and slamed his hands down to make the pyros go off then called for a mic to wait untill cloud came in.

back stage triple H saw cloud and smirked, he had a plan,  
HHH: hey kid!  
cloud: huh? yeah?  
HHH: if ya wanna beat kane say may 19th cloud: may 19th?  
triple H nodded inceontly, then started craking up laughing at cloud left.

cloud came in with a peacefull tune and the when he came near the ring the reff took his sword off him,  
pouting cloud climbed in to the ring and stared at the big pyromaniac that was to be his opponent.  
kane: cloud... you say your good, that you deafeated on of the toughest fighters ever known to man.(A/N)  
but we all know your compensating something with that sword!  
cloud: you... you basterd! my...um... well its of normal size!  
kane: lets fight!  
kane threw his hands down and a fire started around the ring, cloud looked around rather worried.  
cloud: this is like soo bad for my health! i mean i dont smoke!  
kane: well ya do now kane grabed cloud around the back of the head and slamed his head into the ground.  
JR: cloud doesnt look to happy.  
king: his stuck in the ring with kane... i wonder who will win.  
after ten minetes of grappling and dodgeing kane had cloud outside the ring near the fire.  
kane: you will feel my pain.  
cloud: um... how about... you just drop me and let me go?  
kane: do you really expect me to do that?  
cloud: sigh... good point... hey kane?  
kane: what!  
cloud: may 19th!  
kane got angrey and grabed cloud around the neck and chucked him in the fire, cloud managed to escape out not that hurt but lost the match.  
cloud: god damn it! im hot!  
JR: kane wins king!  
king: told ya so JR..

review coz im STILL not sure weather to go on or not... (a/n: cloud beat sepiroth and thats who kane was talking about)


End file.
